Super Mutant
by Dragon-cave1
Summary: This takes place during the final battle in X-men Apocalypse. A young, teenage girl comes and saves the day instead of Jean.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any X-men characters.**

 **Rated K**

 **I like to write short chapters so I'll be posting more new ones ASAP. Please Review.**

 **Prologue**

Charles was losing. Apocalypse took over the advantage and was beating Charles up in his mind. Jean started hearing Charles say, "Jean, help me." Being so distracted, Jean didn't hear anyone walk up behind her. Jean felt a hand on her shoulder and saw a young teenager that looked around 13-14 years old. She smiled and asked, "Can you please move over?" Jean was speechless. Moira, who was next to Charles stared at her suspiciously. After a few seconds of silence, Jean, not knowing what to do, stepped aside. Almost instantly, the girl sat down, put two fingers on her temples, and closed her eyes.

 **Chapter 1**

"I'm going to die." That was all Charles was thinking. Suddenly, when he was thrown in front of the X door, a girl appeared. He didn't have a lot of time to think before Apocalypse was back. The girl all of the sudden Teleported! Inside his mind! And the fight between the mysterious girl and God-powered Apocalypse began. It was really intense but if you focus, you can tell the girl was winning. She accurately dogged all of Apocalypse's punches and was able to land multiple power waves into him. With the teenager distracting Apocalypse in his mind, Magneto was able crush him and Apocalypse blew up. Literally. The battle was over and everyone was tired.


	2. Chapter 2

I appreciate reviews from anyone. Please review. By the way, I don't own any characters except Encyclopedia.

After they rested for a few hours before someone spoke.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Hank asked. "We need to leave soon, before the air force, navy, and soldiers come take us away.

"I could just take you somewhere. In case none of you know, I can teleport." The girl said. Suddenly everyone stared at her.

"Who are you?" They all said together.

"I don't need to tell you. I only answer questions that are asked by Charles and if you can see, he is asleep right now." It was true. Charles was exhausted so they had let him sleep.

"How can we trust you? You can be working for the humans for all we know. We had mutants that joined those humans and it didn't really go well for them." Hank stated. Suddenly, they heard the sound of helicopters.

"I knew it. You do work for the humans. There is no way they can be here so quick." Hank said angrily.

"I don't have time for this." The girl said. "Just hold on to each other so I can teleport all of you or you can stay here, don't trust me and get experimented on."

Seeing that there was no other choice, everyone joined together holding hands. The girl took Charlie's hand with one hand and put her other hand on Magneto's shoulder. Erik glared at her but she wasn't intimidated.

"Close your eyes if you don't want a huge migraine."

Deciding that the battle already wore them off, they decided to just listen to the girl.

"You can open your eyes now." The girl said 10 seconds later. They were now in front of Xavier's house which was blown up. Still exhausted, everyone sat down on the grass surrounded by debris. Five minutes later the girl said, "Since you guys want to know what to call me and I don't want to give you my name, you can call me Encyclopedia since I memorized the whole book. The team looked at her wearily but reluctantly agreed. Encyclopedia stood up and walked in front of where they were sitting. She raised one of her hands and closed her eyes. Slowly, the house was coming back together and Erik and Raven decided to help Encyclopedia out. Together they rebuilt the house in ten minutes. Once again, because everybody was so tired, Encyclopedia teleported one at a time to each of their rooms and laid them on their bed. Despite being tired, Erik went his own way once again and left seeing there's no longer anything he can do. Moira followed afterward. After everyone fell asleep, Encyclopedia walked to the library. Might as well get something to do.

About 3 hours later, while Encyclopedia was still in the library, the majority of the people was awake but were still in bed and they were all thinking the same thing. "Who was that girl?" They all, without planning, met up in front of Charles's room. Charles, feeling their presence, invited them in telepathically. After entering and closing the door, everybody stared at Charles who was still sitting in bed.

"Who is that girl?" Hank finally asked.

"I don't know and I can't read her mind." Charles said.

"What do you mean you can't read her mind? You mean she's blocking you? She's a teleporter, not a telepathic." stated Scott Summers.

"Actually, I think she is telepathic. When Charles was in Apocalypse mind, I think she also entered." Jean said.

"So she can teleport and is telepathic. Not only that but she teleported everyone involved in the war all the way here. That not something a normal teleporter can do. Do you think she can do anything else? She can be a super mutant for all we know." Hank said.

"I am not sure but she definitely was inside my mind. I didn't experience the teleportation as I was unconscious but we might be looking at a super mutant. Inside my mind, she defeated Apocalypse all by herself." Charles explained. "She also has a great control over her power. One thing I know for sure is that she is very special. By the way, where is she and who else is currently in this building?"

Jean thought it was strange that Charles couldn't figure it out as he was telepathic but decided he was still tired. "Currently, the girl,she said we can call her Encyclopedia as a nickname, is at the library and there are eight people here. Scott, Hank, Nightcrawler, Storm, Raven, Me, You, and Encyclopedia. Moira went back to her job and Erik went his separate ways."

"Why don't you guys go and see if any of the former students are still here. I still want the school to go on. I'll deal with the government and Encyclopedia." Everybody left the room and Charles started to plan out the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles decided it was time to finally meet Encyclopedia. He sat in his wheelchair and wheeled towards the library. Even though he couldn't read her mind, he can still feel her presence. He wondered what she was doing in there so long. If he can recall, she had been in there for almost 5 hours already. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see that the girl was taking a nap on the sofa in the corner of the room. Slowly and quietly, he wheeled toward her to take a close-up look. But before he can examine her, Encyclopedia said, "Don't you think it is rude to look at someone in their sleep without their permission?" This made Charles jump out of his skin. Normally he would be able to tell if they're awake or not, but he couldn't read her mind. Suddenly, he noticed, that he couldn't read anyone's mind, only feel their presence which didn't make sense because he was able to do it earlier. Encyclopedia, being telepathic and all, said, "Don't worry. You can still read minds. I'm just blocking you because you can't control it yet. The reason why you could read you allies mind earlier was because I weakened the block."

Charles didn't know if he should be angry or thankful so he changed the subject.

"What other things can you do?"

"Oh, it's quite a long list and I am sure you'll figure it out over time."

"Next question: Why did you tell everyone that you'll only answer questions asked by me?"

"Because I don't trust anyone. And I don't have the best family in the world so I don't open up to people."

"So you are a class five mutant."

"I guess you can say that except unlike Jean, I have full control over my power."

"What do you plan to do with the rest of your life. I never saw you in cerebro either but that could be because you are a telepath."

"I don't know. It's not like I have a home to get back too. I don't have any friends. And I am tired of running all my life so I was planning to stay here. I heard you let mutants stay here for education?"

"That's right. This is Xavier's school for the gifted. Obviously, you are one of them but we also train mutants how to control their powers. You can become a professor here and/or join X-Men."

"No thanks. I don't plan to become a superhero and I still need my education so I can't become a professor yet, not that I like teaching."

"So you are here just for the food and shelter. I don't mind but you have so much potential in you and I want you to use that to help the world."

"I did once, that didn't go very well."

"What do you mean"

Encyclopedia stared at him as if deciding if she should tell him or not. Finally, she said," So do you remember the earthquake the happened here like 2 years ago?"

"Yeah, I believe I do. I heard that it was really brutal at the epicenter but no one got injured."

Yeah. Well, I was at the epicenter and used telekinesis the make sure no one get crushed but after the shaking stopped, people were staring at me like I was a monster. I mean, come on, I saved those people and they still hate me. Not only that, but the police came and starting shooting me. ME. So I started to fight them." Encyclopedia paused and look at Charles who looked a little worried. "Don't worry, I didn't kill them, I just made sure they would be in a coma for a while." Encyclopedia smirked.

Charles was just about to asked another question when Encyclopedia interrupted him, "Don't you think that's enough questions about me for now. Like I said, I don't like talking about myself. Did I forget to mention that you look weird bold?"

This made Charles smile. "I agree with you there. I think I'll try to grow it again."

They remained silence for 10 minutes before Encyclopedia said quietly," Do you want to walk again?"

This made Charles look up, a little hopeful. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I also have the power to heal wounds. It just takes a lot of energy and patience. "

"Are you sure?" Encyclopedia nodded.

"How do we do this though?"

"I think we should do this on your bed cause afterwards, we'll be both pretty tired. And it's going to hurt, a lot. You'll probably going to feel like you're dying. It going to last about 5-10 minutes."

"Oh. This sound too good to be true. I've been searching all my like for a doctor. So when can we get started?"

"Right now." Encyclopedia said standing up. They were on the way to Charles's room when he asked, "Do I need to go to physical therapy afterward?"

"No. You might feel numb for a few hours but after that, it will feel like you never even had the accident."

Then reached Charles's door and went inside."I need you to take off your shirt and lay on your stomach on the bed."

Charles was starting to get nervous but did what he said.

"And try not the move so much though I will be helping you with that and try not to scream. Don't wanna scare everyone else in the building."

"Ok. So how are you going to do this?" Charles asked nervously.

Encyclopedia held up her have and suddenly there was a ball of light coming out of it.

"I am going to put this on your spine and it will do the job. All you have to focus on is not screaming so loud."

"It will hurt that badly huh? Charles anxiously chuckled.

Charles grabbed a pillow and put it under his mouth so he wouldn't scream so loud.

You ready?" Encyclopedia asked. Charles nodded though it would take someone who was looking for it to see. All of the sudden, Charles felt pain. He screamed. He tried to muffle it in the pillow but it was too much. He tried to move but he couldn't!. His scream was so loud, everybody heard it and ran toward it. They reached his room in 2 minutes and slammed it open. What they saw maddened them. Encyclopedia was sitting next to Charles with her hand on his back but they could all see the light coming from it. They all tried to move but found out they couldn't. They figured it was Encyclopedia's doing. Charles could do it too so why couldn't she. After 5 more long , Encyclopedia fell onto the ground and everyone can move again. Instantly, Jean and Hank made sure that Charles was still breathing while the others went over to Encyclopedia. They were mad at her. They trusted her but she still hurt the Professor. After Hank confirmed that Charles was still breathing, Jean decided not to assume what happened and told everyone to take turns watching over them and wait for them to wake up for questioning. Hank walked over to Encyclopedia, check if she's ok, picked her up, and place her on the bed next to Charles.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been 2 days and neither Encyclopedia or Charles have woken up, yet. On the third day, however, Charles woke up screaming. Quicksilver was on duty for watching them and he immediately speed everyone into the room. After a few seconds to get rid of their headache, they all stared worriedly at Charles.

"S..stop! Make the voices stop!" Charles shouted.

Jean, realizing what the problem was, quickly concentrated and help block Charles powers. It wasn't as strong as Encyclopedia's but it was still bearable. Charles layed on his bed, breathing heavily. 'It must have been because Encyclopedia lost control. Wait why was she on his bed next to him?' he thought. Then it cames to him, everything that happened in the room 3 days ago but he still couldn't feel his legs.

"Can I have some water please?" asked Charles

Hank predicted this and already had a glass of water in his hands. Slowly, he lifted Charles's upper body up and slowly poured water into his mouth.

"Thank you, my friend." Charles said quietly.

"No problem. You have been sleeping for 3 days already" replied Hank.

"I have a feeling that you are wondering what happened?" Charles said looking at everyone. They all noddded.

"I'm not really sure myself but Encyclopedia didn't hurt me. So you don't have to worry. I'm tired so can you please give me some privacy to sleep?" asked Charles. It was the truth, just not the whole truth. He wanted some time alone to organize his thoughts. Everybody reluctantly left the room except Jean. After They left Jean walked up to the bad and asket Charles, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel sleepy. Thank you very much."

"Why can't you control your powers?"

I believe that while I was giving a speech to the whole entire world, Apocalypse had to remove all the walls I have set up. However, I am currently too tired to remake them."

"But when we came back, you were perfectly fine."

"Apparently, it was Encyclopedia's doing."

Accepting this as an answer she said, "Have a good sleep. I'll just help block the minds for a while" and left, closing the door behind her. Charles was tired but he couldn't bring himself to sleep. He found himself turning his head and looking at Encyclopedia. This was his first time actually looking at her closely, as he was interrupted at the library. Encyclopedia looked athletic and intelligent. Charles could tell just by looking at her that she has a powerful mind. She was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants which Charles find odd since most girls wear girly clothes like dresses and super short jeans. She looked younger when she is sleeping, like a baby that has no idea what is going on around her. He didn't know how long he was observing her before he fell asleep.

While Charles was sleeping, all the other residences of the house was having a quiet meeting in the living room.

"So...What do you think of Encyclopedia" started Jean

"I not sure but I hope she is on our side. After Apocalypse, I don't want to fight another super mutant. From what I hear, Encyclopedia is stronger than Apocalypse and we can't even beat him." declared Scott.

"I also hope she is on our side. I can't wait to test her blood and see what she is." stated Hank. This gave him a glare from everyone in the room.

"I like her. I think she's cool. But she's not blue." said Nightcrawler.

"I think we are starting to get of topic. I'm still suspicious about her after seeing my brother unconscious under her." said Raven. "What do you think weather girl."

"My name is Ororo Munroe and I just got to join the family so I don't think I have an opinion right now." said Storm.

Jean had become awfully silent. She had a feeling but she couldn't describe it.

"It's been a long morning. Why don't we get something to eat." said Jean

"Yes!" shouted everything in unison.

3 hours later

This time it was Encyclopedia who woke up first and Charles was still sleeping. She hopped of the bed and walked to the kitchen. She was starving. She can't even remember the last time she ate and she was looking forward to this. What she wasn't looking forward was to see everyone else in the kitchen.

Jean, able to feel her presence, said, "Hi. How are you feeling."

"I feel hungry." Encyclopedia stated simply. She didn't really want to talk to them.

"Here's some pancakes." Jean said placing a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Try to eat it fast so the boys won't steal any."

As Encyclopedia was eating, Scott, Jean and Storm(apparently that became Ororo Munroe nickname as she can create them) decided to go out and look for nearby mutants. The rest of the team agreed and wish them luck. After they left, only Hank, Nightcrawler, Raven, Encyclopedia, and Charles was at home. Deciding that there was nothing else to be done, Hank went to start rebuilding cerebro, Raven went to check on Charles,Nightcrawler went back to his room, and Encyclopedia decided to go to the library after she finish eating.


End file.
